Spreadsheets like Microsoft Excel (manufactured and marketed by the Microsoft Corporation of Redmond, Wash.) typically have hundreds of spreadsheet functions for performing various, predefined operations on data. Each worksheet function typically has one or more arguments. Spreadsheet usability studies indicate that it is difficult for users to memorize every function's argument set. Even for functions that are used frequently, it is difficult for users to remember the type and order of the required arguments.
Currently, users resort to accessing existing help facilities to determine information about argument names and proper argument order, consuming the user's time and effort. For example, if a user wishes to invoke a particular function, but does not remember the arguments required to properly invoke the function, the user must refer to a help facility to find this information. In this case, the user may stop editing the formula in the spreadsheet application and open a help facility to determine the appropriate argument set. The user may then write down the argument set and then switch back to the spreadsheet application to enter the formula, referring to his written note. This process can become very tedious when a user's spreadsheet invokes a large number of functions.
Another approach to providing a user with information about argument names and proper argument order involves the use of a function “wizard.” The conventional function wizard provides a series of dialog boxes that step a user through the selection of a function and through the matching of the applicable arguments to spreadsheet cells. Unfortunately, this process can also be tedious, because it involves working in a wizard dialog box separate from the spreadsheet itself.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a help facility to provide information about a function in close proximity to the function being entered or edited, such that a user need not switch away from making edits within the spreadsheet application to obtain help information. The help facility should provide the function's argument set and the proper argument ordering within the set. The help facility should also operate to enable the display of more comprehensive help information regarding the function, should additional information be requested by the user. Finally, the help facility should enhance the user's ability to create, select, and edit arguments within a function.